


[Podfic] A Duel With Fate

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Battle of Naboo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Slow Build, Time Loop, movie canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The re-lived day is one of the strangest mysteries of the Jedi: a passage in a Jedi's life when the Force knots Time itself around their individual consciousness, allowing them to revise and repeat their actions until harmony with the Force is achieved.





	[Podfic] A Duel With Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Duel With Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013301) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



**Title:** A Duel With Fate  
**Author:** psocoptera  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars Prequel Trilogy  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 02:52:02, mp3  
**Warnings:** Character death, canon-typical lightsaber violence, drug misuse

**Download links:**

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dlt3pj241sl3dt6/A_Duel_With_Fate_-_Chapter_1_-_A_Knot.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g29y3cgffw74zyy/A_Duel_With_Fate_-_Chapter_2_-_The_Bight.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c41qyoodeg31kdu/A_Duel_With_Fate_-_Chapter_3_-_A_Capsize.mp3/file)

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u74s6lt7tli64w9/A_Duel_With_Fate_-_Chapter_4_-_A_Cut.mp3/file)

[Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/file/007m7wq212pq7a5/A_Duel_With_Fate_-_Chapter_5_-_Epilogue.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This story kicks me right in the feels every time I read it, so naturally I just _had_ to podfic it. And of course I also had to post it on the appropriate day, because I'm a nerd like that. ;)
> 
> Huge thanks to psocoptera for having blanket permission! <3


End file.
